barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Roszpunka
Księżniczka Roszpunka – główna bohaterka filmu Barbie jako Roszpunka. Historia Kiedy Roszpunka była mała, została porwana przez złą wiedźmę Gothel i umieszczona w zamku, ukrytym w głębokim lesie za magicznym murem. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Roszpunka czyści jedną z sal w zamku, odkrywa sekretny pokój, w którym Gothel zachowała wszystko, co przypominało jej przeszłość. Roszpunka znajduje pudełko, ze srebrną szczotką w środku. Na szczotce napisano "Dla naszej córki Roszpunki, na jej pierwsze urodziny. Zawsze kochający mama i tata." Przesłanie nie miało sensu, ponieważ Gothel wmówiła Roszpunce, że rodzice zostawili ją tuż po urodzeniu. Pod deskami sekretnego pokoju, Roszpunka odnajduje długi i ciemny tunel, który okazuje się być bramą do wolności. Roszpunka odkrywa wioskę, Gdy przechodzi przez dolinę, ratuje życie małej księżniczce z pomocą Księcia Stefana. Roszpunka odkrywa, że opuściła dolinę, przed przedstawieniem siebie przystojnemu księciu. Gdy wraca do domu, czeka na nią Gothel. Roszpunka próbuje jej wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale Gothel nie chce jej słuchać, oskarża ją o kłamstwo i zamyka w wieży zaklęciem. Z pomocą Penelopy i Hobbiego, Roszpunka wydostaje się z wieży. Jako, że nie okłamała Gothel, zaklęcie na nią nie działało. Razem z przyjaciółmi dostaje się do zamku, gdzie walczy przeciwko Gothel. Gothel zostaje uwięziona we własnym zaklęciu i wysłana do wieży, Roszpunka zaś odnajduje rodziców i bierze ślub z księciem Stefanem. Osobowość Roszpunka jest bardzo miła, odważna i pełna przygód. Pomogła Katrinie, młodszej siostrze księcia Stefana. Jest marzycielką i dobrą artystką. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest malowanie, które często praktykowała, gdy nie miała co robić, albo skończyła obowiązki, które Gothel jej przydzieliła. Szybko myśli, prowadząc Gothel do magicznego portalu do wieży. Jest także bardzo cierpliwa i prawie nigdy nie skarży się na Gothel. Jest raczej optymistką. Wygląd fizyczny Barbie-as-Rapunzel-barbie-movies-2649684-700-525.jpg|Strój służącej Pobranssssse.jpg|Namalowana suknia 1 559270 1300664339397 216 300.jpg|Namalowana suknia 2 1296418 1382819894226 full.jpg|Namalowana suknia 3 Manu962-1836723 645 353.jpg|Suknia balowa Barbie-as-Rapunzel-barbie-couples-24939961-720-576.jpg|Suknia ślubna Roszpunka ma jasną skórę, niebieskie oczy i bardzo długie blond włosy. Na początku filmu, włosy ma splecione w długiego warkocza, sięgającego do ziemi. W drugiej połowie filmu, włosy ma rozpuszczone, ściągnięte u nasady, z warkoczami. Strój służącej W pierwszej części filmu, Roszpunka jest służącą Gothel. Góra sukni jest różowa z odrobiną fioletu, jest wiązana złotym warkoczem w pasie. Rękawy sukni są różowe i długie, na górze pufiaste, oddzielone złotym paseczkiem. Spódnica jest pełna, w kolorze różowo fiołkowym , jak top. Na końcu zakończona jest złotym warkoczem, podobnie jak w pasie sukni. Włosy ma spięte w długiego warkocza, którego nosi przy tym stroju. Namalowana suknia 1 Sukienka jest w kolorze ciemniejszego i jaśniejszego fioletu. Rękawy są na górze i na nadgarstkach pufiaste, w kolorze jasnego fioletu, zaś pośrodku w kolorze ciemniejszego. Top ma dekolt w kształcie litery V, jednak jest on zakryty, Suknia ma dwie warstwy. Do tego stroju, Roszpunka ma upięte włosy w warkocza. Namalowana suknia 2 Suknia jest bardzo duża i pełna. Roszpunka ma włosy upięte, na głowie nosi duży, okrągły fioletowo-różowo-niebieski kapelusz, z kwiatami na czubku. Kapelusz jest wiązany pod szyją jasnożółtą kokardą. Rękawy są długie, na dole w kolorze jasno-żółtym, na górze pufiaste i duże, z ozdobami w kształcie kwiatków i wstążek. Top jest w kolorze bardzo jasnego granatu, gorset jest gładki, bez dodatków. Na dole w pasie jest jasnożółta wstążka i kilka kwiatków wokoło. Spódnica jest ogromna w kolorze jasnego fioletu z niebieską wstążką po prawej stronie oraz małymi żółtymi kokardkami na dole sukni. Dół spódnicy Jest fioletowo-żółty z paskami na samym dole. Namalowana suknia 3 Top sukni jest fioletowy. Jeden rękaw jest w kolorze żółtym, zaś drugi w granatowym. Jej klatkę piersiową i tył zdobi ogromny, żółty trójkąt (prawdopodobnie na wzór peleryny). Spódnica jest prosta, w kolorze pomarańczowym. W pasie przepasana jest granatowym trójkątem i fioletowymi pasami. Włosy spięte ma w warkocza. Suknia balowa Suknia balowa jest w błyszcząca, w kolorze różowym. Rękawy są w kolorze ciemniejszego różu, długie, u góry pufiaste, jasnoróżowe, zakończone złotą wstążką. Top jest różowy. Spódnica ma trzy części. Na środku jest biała, oddzielająca złotą wstążką. Pozostałe dwie części są różowe. Spódnica ma także błyszczącą halkę. Roszpunka nosi naszyjnik na szyi. Włosy ma rozpuszczone, długie, z wplątanymi warkoczami. Suknia ślubna Roszpunka ma to samo upięcie włosów, na głowie nosi błyszczący, biały wianek. Rękawy są u góry delikatnie pufiaste u góry, na dole wykonane z prześwitującego materiału (prześwituje ramiona) i zakończone białymi wstążkami. Top jest prosty w kolorze białym, tak samo jak spódnica. Różnice między oryginałem a bajką Roszpunka jest oparta na bajce braci Grimm, ale Mattel dokonał kilka zmian * Została oddana Gothel, obiecana przez jej ojca w zamian za rośliny, których jej matka pragnęła. Gothel zmusiła ich, aby dali jej Roszpunkę. W wersji Barbie, Gothel porwała ją, ponieważ jej ojciec kochał kogoś innego. * W oryginalnej wersji, Gothel nadała jej imię, zamiast używać jej rodzonego imienia. * W oryginalnej wersji, nie ma krwi królewskiej, w przeciwieństwie do Barbie. * Mieszka pośrodku lasu, zamknięta w wieży jak w wersji Barbie, ale Roszpunka mieszka w niewidzialnym obszarze, wokół ciemnego lasu. * W oryginalnej wersji, Gothel wspinała się po włosach Roszpunki, a nie latała na smoku Hugo. * W oryginale nie ma magicznego pędzla. * W oryginale, Roszpunka spotyka księcia, która słyszy, jak śpiewa z wieży. W wersji Barbie, kiedy uratowała jego siostrę. * W oryginale, książę spytał Roszpunkę czy ją poślubi, kiedy się spotkali. W Barbie, biorą ślub pod koniec filmu. * W jednej z poprawnych wersji Roszpunka zaszła w ciążę i urodziła dwójkę dzieci. * W oryginalnej wersji, Roszpunka nigdy nie chciała zobaczyć świata. Książę odwiedza ją każdej nocy. W Barbie, Stefan odwiedza ją w wieży, ale tylko w śnie Roszpunki. * W oryginalnej wersji, Gothel obcina włosy Roszpunki w gniewie, gdy książę ją widzi i zmusza do życia w pustelni. W wersji Barbie, Gothel obcina jej włosy, bo myśli, że kłamie, kiedy mówi prawdę. * W oryginalnej wersji, Gothel daje włosy Roszpunki księciowi, co go przeraża, po czym spada w ciernie, a tym samym ślepnie. W wersji Barbie, Gothel przebiera się za Roszpunkę i używa jej włosów, aby oszukać Stefana. * W oryginale, Roszpunka i książę zjednoczyli się w pustelni. Przywraca mu wzrok, wracają do królestwa, gdzie książę zabiera Roszpunkę i ich dzieci do jego królestwa. W wersji Barbie, zjednoczyli się, kiedy pokonali Gothel. * W oryginale, ojciec Roszpunki wie, że Gothel zabrała ze sobą jego dziecko. W wersji Mattel, Król Wilhelm obwinia Króla Fryderyka za porwanie jego córki. * Niektóre wersje mówią, że włosy Roszpunki magicznie rosną długo i pięknie, gdy książę ich dotknie. W przeciwieństwie do Barbie, jej włosy rosną ponownie w kilka miesięcy. Galeria 4169H70X0GL.jpg|Lalka 24301a273ac52a9493496478222799cf--barbie-s-barbie-movies.jpg|Lalka 83987d8d4069fcca4008e2e41741e88f--rapunzel-barbie-barbie-girl.jpg|Lalka D 3959.jpg|Lalka Mattel-barbie-entertainment-princess-rapunzel.jpg|Lalka 5413471 orig.jpg Barbie as Rapunzel.jpg Barbie-as-rapunzel-743087l.jpg BarbieRapunzel.jpg Barbie-rapunzel-disneyscreencaps.com-7560.jpg Barbie-rapunzel-screen1.png Rapunzel Stefan tree.jpg D08bea642b7c1ebf80a3746b43d1f27161eb7fc136f0741dff9f9cb8992e0ec31b87b4d999053a8266ab311a966e87a6.jpg Thumb2.1.jpg Rapunzel-barbie-movies-31944670-399-224.jpg Penelope-Hobie-Rapunzel-barbie-as-rapunzel-24672920-545-466.jpg Barbi-i-drakon.jpg Barbie-rapunzel-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg Barbie-rapunzel-disneyscreencaps.com-8252.jpg Barbie-as-Rapunzel-barbie-as-rapunzel-13652455-384-288.jpg Barbie as Rapunzel 11.jpg 7c24b552ddce747676413ce6ac8dd5b2.jpg 6635b2d1ec8cf3986a50cb274a3e3723.jpg Barbie-as-Rapunzel-barbie-movies-26569778-1024-576.png Barbie-Rapunzel-barbie-movies-25344544-500-281.png Barbie-rapunzel-disneyscreencaps.com-6882.jpg Barbie-rapunzel-disneyscreencapss.jpg Rapunzel-barbie-as-rapunzel-13652747-720-536.jpg Rapunzel-barbie-princess-35971434-853-569.jpg 5eef2817424be267cda5e3128f6f13f3.png 82deefa8ad7f194cdc0f5385330394b6.jpg Barbie-as-Rapunzel-barbie-as-rapunzel-13479472-720-416.jpg Barbie-as-Rapunzel-barbie-movies-32398886-399-224.jpg Bbd64911f75655fd31a9880222c07600.jpg Cytaty * (kiedy Hobbie ją ostrzega): "Mamy jeszcze kilka minut! Chodźcie! Tam może być coś ciekawego!" * (patrząc na zaproszenia): "Nie wyobrażam sobie Gothel na tych balach." * (czytając napis na szczotce i komentując): "Jak pewna jesteś gwiazd na niebie, tak pewna bądź, że kochamy Ciebie. Dla naszej córki Roszpunki, na jej pierwsze urodziny. Zawsze kochający, mama i tata." To nie ma sensu. Gothel powiedziała, że zostawili mnie tuż po urodzeniu. Dlaczego miałaby kłamać?" * (Patrząc w tunel): "Może to nie jest dobry pomysł" (Po rozmowie Penelopy i Hobbiego): "Ale nigdy nie byłam za magicznym murem. To jest moja szansa. Może jedyna szansa. Ja idę!" * (Mówiąc do Gothel): "Dlaczego to robisz? Przecież nie możesz wiecznie trzymać mnie z daleka od świata!" * (patrząc w gwiazdy i czytając napis na szczotce): "Jak pewna jesteś gwiazd na niebie, tak pewna bądź, że kochamy Ciebie.' Wiem, że będę wolna..." * (do Hobbiego): "To lepsze niż być więźniem." * (Kiedy przybywa do zamku Stefana): "Trzymałaś mnie całe życie w zamknięciu, bo nienawidzisz mojego ojca!" * "Tyle lat... myślałam, że jestem sama." Ciekawostki * Roszpunka jest oparta na oryginalnej opowieści "Roszpunka" braci Grimm. * Imię Roszpunka pochodzi od rośliny Dzwonku rapunkuł (Campanula rapunculus). * Roszpunka jest podobna do Roszpunki z filmu Disneya "Zaplątani". Obie mają długie, blond włosy, fioletową sukienkę, lubią malować, mają gadatnika, pragną opuścić wieżę oraz zostały porwane jako małe dzieci z rodzin królewskich. * Roszpunka jest pierwszą postacią Barbie, która nie zna na początku swojej tożsamości jako księżniczka. Drugą jest Księżniczka Rosella, trzecią Merliah Summers, czwartą Księżniczka Sophia, a piątą Księżniczka Lumina. * Roszpunka jest pierwszą Barbie jako jedyne dziecko w rodzine. Drugą i trzecią są Anna Luiza i Eryka, czwartą Rosella, piątą Corinne, szóstą Merliah Summers, siódmą Lumina. Blair Willows i Księżniczka Catania również są jedynymi dziećmi w ich rodzinie, ale Blair ma adoptowaną siostrę, a Catania nie jest postacią Barbie. * Roszpunka jest pierwszą Barbie mającą obu rodziców. Drugą jest Księżniczka Annika, a trzecią Księżniczka Lumina. * Roszpunka jest pierwszą Barbie, która jest zamężna. Drugą jest Księżniczka Odetta, trzecią i czwartą Anna Luiza i Eryka, piątą Annika, szóstą Księżniczka Genevieve, a siódmą Rosella. * Roszpunka jest drugą Barbie, mającą pocałunek. Pierwszą jest Klara, a trzecią Barbie z filmu Barbie w świecie mody. * Roszpunka jest jedyną postacią, która lubi malować. * Roszpunka jest pierwszą Barbie przedstawioną jako służąca. Drugą jest Blair Willows, a trzecią Corinne D'Artagnan. * Roszpunka jest pierwszą Barbie, która została porwana. Drugą jest Anna Luiza, a trzecią Lumina. * Roszpunka jest pierwszą Barbie widzianą w warkoczu. Drugą jest Rosella. en:Princess Rapunzel Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie jako Roszpunka Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Barbie